Ce ne sera pas notre dernière farce
by Eleonore's tales
Summary: "Après neuf mois de séparation, George avait décidé d'en finir." Petit One Shot un peu triste un peu gaie. J'espère que ça vous plaira.


Ce ne sera pas notre dernière farce.

Merci à la gentille beta, Yugai, d'avoir corrigé ma FF ! Bonne lecture !

L'univers utilisé et les personnages mit en scène appartiennent à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

* * *

La famille Weasley attendait que le corps de George soit descendu dans sa tombe. C'était le deuxième enfant d'Arthur et Molly a être enterré. Il rejoignait ainsi son jumeaux. Après neuf mois de séparation, il avait décidé d'en finir a l'aide d'un _havada kadavra_ retourné vers lui et de retrouver son frère dans l'au delà.

Dans la famille, peu de personne comprenait pour il avait agit ainsi mais Ginny comprenait parfaitement l'acte de son frère, et même, elle l'acceptait. Elle se souvenait très bien du matin de la semaine précédente.

* * *

Un étage en dessous de celui de son frère, Ginny avait levé la tête vers le plafond. George s'était réveillé ; ses réveils se passait toujours de la même façon : On l'entendait remuer, appeler après Fred, attendre et pleurer. Il pleurait si fort, si longtemps, que ça déchirait le cœur et les entrailles de quiconque l'entendait.

Ça faisait neuf mois, jour pour jour que la bataille de Poudlard était arrivé. Neuf mois qu'il était à moitié mort en voyant son frère étendu au sol. Comme si son sourire était resté accroché à Fred alors qu'il s'en allait vers l'autre monde.

Neuf mois, c'est le temps estimé par les spécialistes pour arriver à faire le deuil de quelqu'un.

Foutaise ! Certaines blessures ne se referment pas, même avec le temps.

Sortant de son lit, elle avait enfilé une robe noire, des petits talons et avait rangé quelques mouchoirs dans un sac a main avant d'aller frapper à la porte de son grand frère. Elle avait laissé sa baguette à sa place, certaines épreuves doivent se faire sans magie.

\- George tu es prêt ? On y va.

La demande avait été faite sans réelle conviction. Elle savait qu'il ne serait sûrement jamais réellement prêt mais il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son jumeaux.

Ce jour là, c'était la première fois qu'il y allait depuis neuf mois, il n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement. Dans les premiers jours, il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre et les rares moments où on ne l'avait pas entendu pleurer était quand il s'était endormi, épuisé. Il avait été difficile pour lui de manger, bien qu'il n'ai pas refusé ; les sanglots l'empêchant de se nourrir convenablement.

Le chemin s'était fait dans le plus grand des calmes. Ginny avait embrassé son frère devant le cimetière l'incitant à avancer seul. Elle était resté à attendre dans l'ombre du portail à l'observer et l'écouter de loin. George devait passer cette étape de lui même.

Au matin, il avait dit à Ginny qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant son frère ; c'était contre nature pour eux, contre ce qu'ils étaient, avant. Elle comprit que c'était ce qu'il tentait de faire, debout devant la pierre tombale, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre avant de parler.

\- Salut mon frère...

La tombe était recouverte de gerbes de fleurs, de bougie et de mots funèbres.

George s'était agenouillé, le dos courbé par le poids de sa tristesse et avait baisser les yeux.

\- Merde... J'en peux plus. Tu me manques trop, bien trop. J'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre sans toi, d'être perdu dans un monde qui n'est plus le mien...

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle n'osa pas bouger, devant George une silhouette translucide s'était dressée. ça ne pouvait être qu'un fantasque de son esprits, un souvenir un peu trop insistant, un délire, un rêve... Mais cette silhouette qui semblait préoccupé par son frère parla.

\- Aller Gred ! Haut les cœurs et fait moi un beau sourire.

George avait sursauté et levé les yeux sur le fantôme devant lui puis s'était mit a rire d'un rire hystérique.

\- Hahaha Fred... Je deviens fou.

La personne devant lui avait rigolé aussi.

\- On l'a toujours un peu été alors ça va.

Gorge semblait ne pas y croire, il devait penser était fou. Ginny, elle, le pensait.

Le fantôme avança vers son lui et fit mine de le prendre dans les bras mais passa au travers. Les larmes coulèrent sur le sourire de George qui avait continué à rire.

\- Je t'ai attendu neuf mois George, Neuf mois ! Alors on peut dire que notre prochaine farce sera mon petit bébé. J'ai réfléchit à toutes les blagues possibles et imaginables et je me suis caché pour que tu sois le premier à me voir ! Il faut commencer au plus vite sinon tu vas vieillir et ne plus me ressembler et mes farces tomberons toutes à l'eau.

George avait fixé le fantôme de son frère l'air penaud.

\- Non...

\- Quoi non ?

Fred avait gardé un grand sourire comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de toute la douleur que Fred avait pu ressentir depuis sa mort.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vieillir sans toi, maintenant ça prend tous son sens. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi pour l'éternité, de rire et s'il le faut vraiment, de pleurer, mais seulement si c'est avec toi.

Il s'était levé d'un bon et avait marché vers le portail du cimetière et vers Ginny toujours pétrifiée.

\- George ? Où vas tu ?

La voix de Fred avait trembler alors qu'il flottait en le suivant.

\- Je rejoins ton monde, je te rejoins.

\- Mais je suis ici ! Ne fais pas de bêtise, restes ici.

Ils avaient ensuite dépassé leur petite sœur et s'étaient dirigés vers le terrier.

\- George, arrêtes toi ! Je t'en prie, profites d'être encore en vie.

L'être transparent remarqua Ginny et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ginny fait quelque chose ! Il ne m'écoute plus !

Il avait beau parler, la jeune fille n'entendait pas. Elle le regardait, perdue, avec de grand yeux.

\- Fred ? Fred c'est toi ? Tu es devenu un fantôme ? Comment...

Elle avait été interrompue pas son frère décédé qui avait hurlé.

\- Va aider George ! Il va faire faire une connerie.

Elle n'avait pas compris de suite. De tout façon à ce moment là, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Mais alors qu'elle regardait Fred, celui ci avait crié une phrase qui lui avait glacé le sang.

\- Ginny, il va se tuer ! Vite !

Ils avaient couru aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient jusqu'au terrier mais bien qu'elle soit très sportive, Ginny avait été trop lente. Dans l'escalier menant a la chambre de Fred et George, elle avait trébuché mais avait continué sa course. Elle n'avait même pas ralenti bien que sa jambe l'ai fait souffrir. Fred, qui était maintenant capable de traverser la matière, l'avait dépassée et criait a l'étage.

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la chambre de ses frères, une lumière verte l'avait éblouie. Le temps que ses yeux se remettent du choque lumineux George était étendu au sol, sans vie.

* * *

Ginny continuait à penser alors qu'à côté d'elle deux jeunes hommes discutaient sans prêter attention a la cérémonie. Ils parlaient et riaient comme si le monde entier n'avait plus d'importance.

Soudain, au premier rang, Molly se leva et approcha à grandes enjambée des deux hommes elle leva la main et alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, frappa. Sa main passa au travers la joue des deux garçons et elle cria de colère.

\- Vous deux ! Même si vous n'avez pas de respect pour la mort, respecter quand même les vivants et leurs émotions.

Elle se tourna d'un seul mouvement et reparti aux côtés de son mari.

Ginny avait de la peine pour sa mère. Elle se tourna vers les deux fantôme et chuchota.

\- Fred, George, quand l'enterrement sera fini, allez quand même vous excuser. Ça été dure pour maman et papa de comprendre votre façon de faire et ils souffrent tout les deux de vos choix.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent et George s'accrocha à l'épaule de son frère puis s'y appuya comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- On ira... Mais elle devrait essayer nous comprendre... Nous sommes enfin réuni ; maintenant et pour toujours.


End file.
